elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Moai
|image = Image:BLAHBLAH.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = Oh no joo DIDN'T. |Row 1 title = Also known as |Row 1 info = Moai the Shamaness, zulfi |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 19 |Row 4 title = DoB |Row 4 info = April 12 |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Forest troll |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = Zandali, Low Common, Kalimag, some Orcish, some Thalassian |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = 7315 (Deck 06) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = World of Warcraft (OC) |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = Spirits Be Wit Ya, Mon |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Amanda }} Moai is on a boat! AND SHE'S NOT VERY HAPPY ABOUT IT. Background (pasted from app) Moai is a member of the Mossflayer tribe of trolls, who lived in the forests of Lordaeron and constantly fought with the nearby humans and elves. (They had a fondness for their flavors, actually.) Here is some very good info about the Mossflayers that sums up the situation at the beginning of Moai's story, so I'll pick up where that left off. Moai's family were among those members of the Mossflayers who realized that something was very wrong. 13-year-old Moai, her parents, and Moai's aunt all fled the village to head north towards the ancient capital of the trolls' vast empire, Zul'Aman. (Info here if you care to know.) They were planning on seeking refuge from the plague with their ancestral allies, but when they arrived, they were treated with hostility by the Amani they came across. Unfortunately, with the plague spreading across Quel'Thalas and the trolls' forests, food was scarce, and her parents and aunt ended up in the gumbo pot as a day's meal for the hungry Amani. But Moai was kept alive for the simple reason that she was young and female: she was too small to be worth eating, and had other uses. So instead of being eaten, she was given to a very old, high-ranking Amani shaman as a gift, and grew up as his servant/concubine. It sounds extremely traumatizing, but keep in mind that these are barbaric trolls we're talking about here, with a patriarchal society at that; in actuality this was a pretty nice way for things to work out for her. She saw this as a blessing granted onto her during an intense time of need, and served her new master the best she could, as much as she despised him and the Amani around her who saw her as a member of a vastly inferior subrace of themselves. But hey – she alive, and had escaped the plague. As a result of this, Moai grew up constantly trying to prove herself to those around her, and while most of them laughed, it did pay off. Her master recognized her devotion to him and could see in her shamanistic potential. Thanks to the power he held as an elder, he was able to protect her from being eaten after she'd fully grown and filled out, and even began to train her as a shamaness. His brother trolls would have laughed at this had he not been the person he was, and were fine with waiting until he finally kicked the bucket to repossess and eat their catch from several years earlier. "I be owin' dat Mr. Mention notin'!" This is the point at which I was planning to app Moai, as a shamaness-in-training Amani-raised forest troll trying to figure out how she can escape before her master dies. But Shane and I were talking and ended up doing a private log that we liked so much we decided we'd make it canon. I think I'd like to post it in the ooc comm or logs comm eventually, but here's a summary. Basically, Kevas gets captured by Amani on his way south out of Silvermoon City (d'oh) and is imprisoned to be eaten the next day. Moai hears that a Horde troll was on the menu, and decides to go pay him a visit out of both curiosity and opportunity. After talking for a while, she lets him free and leads him out of Zul'Aman to a waterfall. Kevas says he can see through her tough Amani-conditioned exterior and knows that she wants to escape, and offers to help her back to Orgrimmar. She tells him she wants him to prove the worth of the Horde trolls, who the Amani brand as weakling debtors to the orcs. But Kevas is a pro and experienced rogue and beats her easily - she's just a trainee shaman who's only ever lost when fighting the hugely-built Amanis, who'd never accept losing to her anyway. As a result, she follows him towards the safety of Orgrimmar, insisting that they are even and she doesn't owe him anything. On the way she's not particularly friendly and they part ways when she disappears in the middle of the night along with his coinpurse. So instead, Moai is boarding the Elegante as a 19 year old shaman in the middle of formal training (no longer such an epic noob but no expert either), working for the Horde. She still very much has an Amani mindset, however, and judges her comrades harshly. Abilities/Powers: totems and spells and ghostwolf form, oh my! Strength: not afraid of silly pink-skins or people of authority, strong troll's body, good sense of humor Weakness: selfish, untrusting of others (and therefore hard to make friends), overconfident, reckless, short temper More info at her app. Elegante August 2009 22: Moai arrives. http://ohnojoodidnt.livejournal.com/715.html 23: She meets the Arbiter.http://defiant-rage.livejournal.com/1179.html?thread=4507#t4507 28: More elves. >:| http://seasindorei.livejournal.com/4662.html 29: Daxter serenades the boat's ladies. http://does-everything.livejournal.com/7051.html?thread=592011#t592011 Moai wonders just how many damn elves there are on the boat. http://ohnojoodidnt.livejournal.com/1258.html 30: Kiaran is looking for a peace pipe. Moai is so there. http://cow-druid.livejournal.com/2046.html?thread=43006#t43006 Whiskey is lighting deck 12 on fire, Moai is so there for that too. http://roughcriminal.livejournal.com/1697.html?thread=53665#t53665 September 2009 2: Moai attempts to apologize for being kinda bitchy to the human passengers, but it's not 100% sincere. http://ohnojoodidnt.livejournal.com/1526.html 4: Buddy time with Guy! http://crazyforcrazies.livejournal.com/3413.html 5: Karis arrives, they have a neighborly chat. http://teethofneedles.livejournal.com/16574.html?thread=363198#t363198 7: Meets Ashelin. Somehow doesn't totally lose her temper over not being understood. http://nottheaveragekg.livejournal.com/1608.html?thread=62024#t62024 Kevas also tries to rally the Horde passengers in light of the possibility that Azeroth is gone. Moai's interest is piqued thanks to the possibility of new totems. http://pimp-hat.livejournal.com/11701.html?thread=498357#t498357 Relationships The Arbiter - Not human. This is a plus. Bryn - genuinely tried to make friends with Moai. Isn't too bad, but Moai felt a little ruffled when Bryn asked if she could learn Kalimag. Catpaw - another person who extended a metaphorical hand in friendship. Also not all that bad. 11/Hazar - Seems to know Kevas, Moai won't mess with that. Fred - Spoke with him her first day; unfortunately his brand of helpfulness did not mix with her "where the fuck am I" level of anger. Gideon - On the other hand, was fortunate enough to talk with her after she'd calmed down. Not bad but still human. Guy - weird human that teleported her somewhere against her will. Also is torturing a tank of water with fake fish. Hajime - First person she spoke to; so far finds him annoying but his smartassery and her smartassery might prove lulzy together. Kevas - The jungle troll she saved, who then saved her by helping her join the Horde. Insists they're even and finds his charm annoying. Still, being the only other troll on board, he's easily the person she feels closest to despite being pretty much strangers. Kiaran - Another member of the Horde, therefore someone that Moai can lend a little bit of respect. Soryk - ELF ELF I KNEW IT Thom - Although she might be pretty harsh she isn't ruthless to little kids. So far has no idea he's a dog though. Whiskey - Directed her to the free booze. Therefore one of the least annoying humans. Moai-isms WHAT'S THAT, YOU SAY? CAN'T UNDERSTAND MOAI? WELL HERE'S A FEW TIPS! Moai's accent is meant to be heavier than Kevas' so here are definitions for some of her weirder terms. They are mostly based on Jamaican words and slang with some taken from the Warcraft canon. (Unfortunately there's not a lot of canon info about Zandali, the trolls' language.) Bashment: party, dance; ecstasy, good feelings, good happenings. Moai also uses this word to mean a bloody battle or fight. Bwaay: "boy", "man", "jeez" Bun: Mispronounciation of "burn". Means to kill, to injure, to beat up, to teach a lesson. Cha/Cho: exclamation of annoyance/anger Cheaten: "threaten" Chik/Chick: "trick" Chobble: "trouble" Clot: this is very very Jamaican but I just couldn't resist. Adding -clot to anything makes it a strong swear. For example, "clot-type elf" meaning "blood elf". Eyewata(h): "eye water". To cry. Fi: Jamaican preposition, but Moai uses it when she isn't sure which to use when speaking Common. Usually replaces in/at/to. Fish: equivalent of "fag". xD; Fuckery: wrong, unfair; quackery, lies Hot steppah: "hot stepper", a criminal/man on the run/hotshot. Someone who thinks they're above the law. Iree (or irie): also super Jamaican. As a verb, to be happy. As a noun, goodness, happiness. "Dat earth undah dere roots must be right irie to give dem dat blessings." Loa: The spirit gods of the trolls, they take the form of animals. The Amani worshipped four Loa: the bear, the eagle, the lynx and the dragonhawk. Massive: the person in charge, a person with status/power. Mos def: "most definitely", surely, indeed Rudeboy: a hard hearted person, a tough guy Stooshy: high-class, expensive, fancy, over-elaborate. Tazdingo: Exclamation of joy/success/celebration. Uno/Unu/Unnu: plural "you". "How da Amani lost to unu, Loa nevah know." Vex: to be angry. Voodoo: A set of shadowy spiritual beliefs of the trolls. Usually refers to the practice of live sacrifices, cannibalism and corpse mutilation. Horde trolls look at voodoo negatively, but Moai will be quick to express her pride in it. Winjy: sick, thin, weak. Her nickname for humans. Trolls are naturally larger and stronger than humans. Zeen: "Got it?" or "Understand?", also to know or to understand. Not a mispronunciation of "seen". Zulfi: derogatory Zandali term for women who are trained in voodoo or shamanism. Literally "baby witch". She dealt with this nickname constantly at Zul'Aman, don't call her this unless you seriously want to piss her off. Category:Characters Category:OCs